UNDEAD NIGHTMARE: Salvation
by homel001
Summary: during the second undead outbreak, a mysterious stranger claims to know how to end the outbreak and enlists Jack Marston to help him. please Read and Review
1. A Stranger Comes Calling

**Red Dead Redemption**

**Undead Nightmare : Salvation**

**By Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare so there's no infringement intended. I would also like to give credit to MindlessDream for the idea of a second outbreak. Very ingenious and it gives Jack a chance to kick zombie butt. **

**This isn't a crossover although I will be using a character from Red Dead Revolver as the stranger. Reviews will be most welcome as I'd like to know how this story is going.**

_They say that catastrophes happen when men play god. That was once a theory, now it's a fact._

1914. the undead had been prowling the wilderness for four years ever since the Aztec mask had been stolen by Seth Briars. The skies were dark, the vegetation was dead, mythical and dangerous creatures roamed the wilderness and survivors were becoming obsolete. Things had gone from bad to worse over the years. Towns had become forts, with a handful of survivors to guard the walls and doors. Supplies were low along with ammunition and medicine. Three- quarters of Mexico's population were now, ravenous zombies. The country was in complete turmoil.

There had been no assistance from outside forces, which meant that the survivors were completely on their own. ammunition was now essential as attacks increased throughout the day and the night. New Austin had become a "No Go Zone" as it had become home to the undead hordes. Across the plains of Hennigan's Stead and West Elizabeth, a small number of towns still stood. The army had taken over Blackwater and reinforced it with temporary guard posts. Manzanita Post also had the army to look out for them as the survivor's there were prone to attack from undead animals. Thieves Landing never had assistance as it's population of smugglers and outlaws made a defence line of their own. The only town that seemed to be in need of assistance was MacFarlane's Ranch. the survivors there hadn't had any assistance for weeks and were beginning to run out of supplies. The ranch had suffered repeated attacks from the Undead and they were losing survivors by the hour. The town was on the verge of falling.

Flames engulfed the street, the remaining survivors resorted to the roof tops and the MacFarlane House. The Undead had gone for now, but they would soon be back to finish what they had started. The MacFarlane house had been boarded up from top to bottom. The only access was through the roof window and onto porch roof. Inside, Jack Marston and Bonnie MacFarlane were counting out the remaining ammunition supplies.

Jack couldn't go back to Beecher's Hope because of what happened to his zombified father. He retreated to MacFarlane's Ranch where Bonnie let him stay with her. As he sat there by the naked, dim flame lamp, he remembered the event where he encountered his dead father.

It was outside Beecher's Hope when it happened. Jack was returning to gather supplies when John appeared behind him. frightened and enraged, Jack took his Gun and shot his dead father down. He could remember the look of pain on his father's face. he felt bad and he knew that he had killed a member of the family. Ridden with guilt, he torched the place and fled to MacFarlane's Ranch. he never felt safe since then and as he looked at Bonnie, he could tell that she didn't feel safe either.

"We're going to get through it." he assured her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know there's a way to beat them. there just has to be a way?"

"Don't be too sure Mister Marston." Bonnie sighed as she placed the last chest of ammo onto the table. "We're down to three chests each. We're not going to last out much longer. Where's that damb army and their men?"

"They'll come." Jack replied as he gazed out of the roof window. "They got to come. The ranch can't take much more of this punishment. I wish I knew what was causing all of this?"

"It's a foul act of god is what this is." Bonnie growled as she winced at her aching arms. "He's sent the devil's minions to destroy this country because of it's corruptness and crime. We deserve this but not all of us."

"I don't think it's to do with that." Jack dismissed the religious claim. "There's go to be another explanation to all this foul catastrophe?"

Bonnie didn't want to argue with Jack's scepticism. She resided to her bedroom where she closed and bolted the door from the inside. she then knelt by the side of her bed, bowed her head and began to prey. She needed a miracle and she needed one real soon.

"Oh lord." She mumbled as a tear emerged from her eye. "Please do something for us? We need a miracle. Our precious home can't take much more of this chaotic suffering. Please help us? I know you can hear me up there, God? If you help us then we will be entirely grateful for the rest of our days. Amen."

Jack heard the prayer from outside the door. he wanted to stay strong for her but he couldn't deny his beliefs. He didn't believe in God and he didn't believe that it was all religious. All he knew was that they needed help and soon. The door clicked and Bonnie emerged, displaying reddish eyes. She had been crying and made sure that she show it to anyone else.

"It's alright to be scared Miss MacFarlane." Jack said as he hugged her. "You're doing the best you can here. As long as we stay here, then we're safe." 

Bonnie just nodded in agreement. As she looked up at him she wiped her eyes and returned to her duties. She ignored Jack for a few minutes as she tried to pull herself together. the undead could be heard over the horizon as their demonic, disembodied cries sent chills down the survivors spines. Everyone believed that the Army had left them to die. Bonnie sighed as she knew that there would be no miracle, but what she didn't know was that her prayers had been answered.

A figure appeared from within the dark, eerie horizon. It was riding steadily in from Cholla Springs and it appeared to be heading toward the ranch. as the figure appeared into the dimly lit street fires, it's features became more clearer, but the mount appeared to be more mysterious than the rider. Jack stared down at the rider and narrowed his eyes as he fixed them on the horse. It was a horse that rung a bell in his mind. the horse had flames trailing from his legs, tail and torso and it's skin was a deathly black with an orange glow emanating off it.

"Miss MacFarlane." Jack gestured. "Take a look at this?"

Bonnie walked over the window to see what was going on. As she looked at the rider, her eyes widended in disbelief as she knew where the horse had come from.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "That's one of the four horses of the apocalypse. The strongest horses of the spiritual world."

"I don't understand?" Jack replied confusingly.

"Pa told me once that when first infection took place, the devil summoned the four horses of the apocalypse to roam the land and kill everything that stood in their way. There were four horses with distinctive names. War, Pestilence, Famine and Death. War was the horse engulfed in flames. Pestilence is a pale horse with immense speed, Famine is a smaller horse that attracts locusts and Death is an invincible monster that kills anything in it's path. That horse down there is War."

"Then who's the rider?" Jack asked as he looked at the mysterious man. "I haven't seen him around here before?"

"Well isn't that your job to find out Mister Marston?" Bonnie replied sarcastically. "You go on down. I'll finish up here."

Jack nodded in agreement and headed for the exit window. As he stepped out onto the roof, he made he towards the small wooden ladder in which he made for emergency's. climbing down the ladder, he leaped for the porch roof which was level with him and landed on his knees rolling as he went. He looked down at the street and jumped again landing on a hey stack. He was now street level.

Walking over towards the rider, he made an evaluation of the rider. The rider wore a blue- grey cowboy hat along with a dark blue bounty hunter jacket. A white fur stripe ran down the crease, meeting the brown cufflinks. He wore grey trousers that covered matching cowboy boots and were caked in dust. His torso was covered in two bandoliers that stretched across his shoulders. he was armed with two odd- looking revolver pistols and a repeater rifle sat on his back. Jack then looked at the strangers face. he had brown beard that linked up to his sideburns with three scars cutting through each cheek. His eyes were in an angry expression and were trained on Jack. His mouth was grinding up chewing tobacco as the stranger spat the black residue on the ground.

"Can I help you mister?" Jack asked as he fixed his gaze on the stranger.

The stranger dismounted his horse and tilted his hat in a friendly gesture. Jack couldn't tell if he was going to be trouble or not and kept his hand hovering over his revolver. The stranger noted Jack's nervous position and approached the young rancher in a friendlier fashion.

"It's okay friend." He said as he raised his arms. "I don't bite and I certainly don't wish to kill anyone at a time like this."

"Who are you?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Who I am isn't important." The stranger replied. "Why I'm here is. You see, I'm here to see Miss Bonnie MacFarlane."

"I see." Jack said, easing his gaze slightly. "And how do you know miss MacFarlane?"

"Let's just say that I'm the answer to her prayers." The stranger replied as he stood in the same position without flinching. "This is MacFarlane's Ranch isn't it?"

"What's left of it." Jack confirmed. "What do you mean "your Answer to her prayers?"

"Look lets go inside and I'll explain why I'm here." The stranger suggested as he gestured towards the house "But first you've got to relax mister?"

"Marston." Jack replied. "Jack Marston and forgive me for being so edgy but we can't exactly trust anyone these days because of what's going on."

"I understand that Mister Marston." The stranger replied. "But if I was a thief or a criminal then I wouldn't have bothered to talk to you. I would've killed you on sight."

"Hmm, Okay then follow me." Jack said cautiously gesturing the man to follow him into the house. "We have climb up to roof. It's the only secure entrance into the house."

"Smart idea." The stranger replied as he climbed up the porch and towards the ladder. "Look, mister Marston. I apologise if I can't introduce myself but believe when I tell you that you wont understand."

"Oh I understand alright, Mister." Jack replied as he climbed in through the window. "You just need to explain it to Miss MacFarlane."

Bonnie seemed to be more welcoming than Jack as she watched the stranger climb in through the window. She had that feeling that he was there to help them and decided to exploit that feeling.

"Miss MacFarlane, I'm sorry to barge in here at a time like this." The stranger said as he removed his hat in a polite gesture. "But I've come here to offer help to the ranch." 

"Who are you mister?" Bonnie asked as she pulled up a chair. "We haven't seen you around here before?"

"It think it's best that you never know my name, simply because you'll wont understand if I was to tell you." The stranger replied. "I'm here to help you save your town as well as the country."

"How?" Jack grunted. "How do you intend to do that?"

"You mean; "how do we intend to do that?" the stranger corrected. "I've been looking for you as well, Jack Marston. I need a man like you to help me in a mission of God."

"Mission of God?" Bonnie said suspiciously. "Are you a preacher?"

"No Ma'am. I'm no preacher." The stranger nodded. " but I know how to put an end to the undead plague. I just need your help in it."

"You know how to put a stop to all of this? You must be crazy!" Jack snarled.

"If you think so?" the stranger replied as his expression changed to an angry frown. "But the plague isn't caused by what you think it is. It isn't warfare, it isn't the devils minions. It's all to do with one man. a sleuth as a matter of fact. You see the first undead wave was caused when an ancient Aztec Mask was stolen from the rebel known as Abraham Reyes. It caused the dead to rise from the grave and all animals of the mystic plain began to roam the wilderness. Your father, John Marston had to kill Reyes and return the mask to it's resting place, in order to restore the balance of life."

"My father did that?" Jack's eyes widened.

"He sure did." the stranger answered. "After that everything was restored to normal for the next few months, but the chamber which housed the Aztec mask was still open. On the night of the second plague, a sleuth known as Seth Briars entered the chamber and took the mask. Now wherever he goes, the dead will rise with him. your father was originally resurrected from his grave to find Seth and return the mask before he could fully rest In peace, but you killed him out of fear and anger. Now the burden is down to us,"

"How do you know all this?"

"I told you. you wouldn't be able to understand. What I can tell you is that in order to restore the world as we know It, we need to find Seth, return the mask and destroy the chamber that it came from." 

"Where is the chamber?" Bonnie asked.

"it's deep underneath the villa at Escalera. It had been boarded up after the first plague, but Seth had found a way to tear it apart again. Now he could be anywhere with that mask."

"The only way we could possibly find him is by finding out his scruffy, lowlife accomplices." Jack said as he clicked his finger. "They usually hide out down in Armadillo.

" but the place is in a dangerous area. The army declared it unsafe." Bonnie added.

"Cholla springs isn't as bad as the army make it out to be." The stranger pointed out. "The towns there are still fully guarded. They're exactly in the same position as you are. The army can't get to them, but we can."

"You seem to be forgetting something." Jack returned the point. "I don't have a horse." 

"Oh really?" the stranger replied as he pointed towards the window. "Take a look outside?"

Jack stared down at the street and was astonished at what he saw. Another horse miraculously appeared next to the strangers war horse. It was white and black and a grey, ghostly mist loomed underneath it. the stranger appeared behind Jack and said;

"I give you death. one of the four horses of the apocalypse. He's invincible, fast and tough. He's your mount now."

Jack's jaw dropped. "How did this just happen? How did that horse get there?"

"That doesn't matter." The stranger replied. "Right now, we must get moving. We can get supplies from Armadillo when we arrive."

The general store had been ransacked of it's stock as desperate ranchers had smashed the windows and looted everything they needed in order for them to survive. Now, it looked like a mess as shattered glass lay scattered across the road, flames engulfed the porch the roof itself was charcoal black. Inside the store, the injured clerk was crouched behind the counter, clutching a rifle in fear. He had experienced enough and his fear level began to rise when he heard the sound of boots entering the room. His limbs were shaking and his breath was panting. One sudden movement would result in pain as the looters injured him during the raid. He just wished he could die.

"Is anybody here?" came a voice from within the doorway. "It's okay. I'm not a looter. I'm just a man willing to pay for some supplies."

"D-Don't come any closer." The clerk trembled as he peered his head over the counter top, brandishing his gun. "This store is closed. Y'hear?"

The stranger stepped back a little as he didn't want to spook the clerk. Raising his hands slowly in the air, he slowly began to approach the counter, choosing the right words to say in the process.

"Sir, it's alright, I'm not a looter. Please put the gun down?" he said calmly.

"How do I know that?" the clerk barked as his gun rattled. "How do I know that you don't plan to feed me to those monsters out there? How do I know that you don't plan to shoot me and take my ammo!"

"Sir calm down. Does I look like I'm going to kill you?" the stranger replied. "Am I holding a gun? No. so just put the gun down and relax. The looters are gone now. I'm just looking for some food, water and ammunition. I'm even willing to pay for it."

"O- 0kay mister." The clerk said as he slowly lowered his rifle. "But any sudden moves, and your brains will be all over the wall."

The stranger nodded as the clerk rose up to his feet and brushed the dust off his piny. The stranger made note of the clerk's injuries and tried to find a way of calming him down. He understood why the man was suffering from shock and anger. Desperate and cowardly men did this to him and the stranger despised cold blooded cowards.

"Gee I am sorry to hear about your ordeal sir. I hate cowardly men like that. They'll die before the rest of us I can tell you that." He said. "I can always help you with those cut's if you wish?"

"No that's quite alright mister." The clerk replied as he searched the shelves for stock. "I apologise for pulling a gin on you like that. What is it you'd like? I have some food over in the store room?"

"I just need two crates of revolver shells, three crates of repeater shells, a crate of dynamite, a pound of beef jerky and half a pound of bacon, my good man." the stranger replied as leaned up against the counter.

The clerk searched the dark and musty store room, where he found the supplies that the stranger needed. Piling the crates, he carried them out to stranger and mopped the sweat off of his face. the stranger then studies the content of the boxes to see if supplies were adequate. Satisfied, he then pulled out a small was of cash from his pocket and paid the man.

"Here you go." He said as he slapped the money into the clerks hand. "This for the store and this is for you."

"Thanks mister." The clerk smiled as placed the notes under his piny. "You're lucky. These shells were exported from Armadillo. The sheriff use to use them."

"Then they'll do." The stranger replied as he tilted his cap and headed for the exit. "Take care of yourself."

Watching from the porch of the MacFarlane house, Jack pondered over the stranger's claims. He wasn't too sure whether if he was to trust the guy or not. How did he know so much about the first outbreak and his father? He certainly wasn't a face that he had seen before and he knew everyone in New Austin. He didn't want to be distracted by the thoughts, but he couldn't ignore the fact that this guy could be a fraud. Bonnie sat on the steps next to him. she wanted to wish him good bye as it was the first time that she would be left alone to attend the ranch. she hugged Jack and kissed him on the cheek. She was scared to loose to him as he was like a younger brother to her.

"Promise me you'll come back safe?" she said as she released Jack from her arms.

"I will miss MacFarlane, I promise you that." Jack replied. "Besides, I'm a Marston."

Once the stranger had finished packing the supplies on his horse, he signalled Jack to join him. he was ready to leave. Jack reluctantly walked towards the Death horse and waited for the stranger to mount his horse. Somehow, the stranger sensed Jack's uneasiness.

"You don't trust me do you?" he said as he looked down at the young Marston. "I understand. I would feel the same way if I was in your boots."

"I want to know how you know so much about the last breakout." Jack replied. "I also want to know how you know about my father?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, boy." The stranger mumbled as he positioned himself comfortably on his saddle. "But it might become clear to you along the way."

"Just tell me?" Jack growled. He had had enough of the riddles. "I'll believe you. I see and hear weird stuff all the time."

The stranger looked down at the ground and sighed. He was going to have to tell him sometime. "Alright, mister Marston. I am what's called a guardian rider. I have been sent from the heavens to help clear this mess of a country. I can't tell you my name, but Miss MacFarlane prayed for help and I answered it."

"Okay." Jack acknowledged with a confused look on his face. "I don't believe a single word of that?"

"Well before I died, I was once the Brimstone champion." The stranger silently added. "I won the mother of all shooting competitions. When I died, only the body decayed, but my soul was resurrected to become a guardian rider and here I am today. You don't have to believe me, but you must trust me if you're ever going to live the rest of your life in harmony."

"You're right, Mister." Jack replied as he mounted his horse. "I'll hide my scepticism until we put a stop to this."

"That's what I like to hear." The stranger smiled as the two men headed towards Armadillo. With a huge tug at the reigns, the two men galloped out of the ranch and headed into the dead stricken fields of Hennigan's stead. The undead moaned and growled as they possessed the fields and smaller ranches. Some of the blocked the roads which meant that the stranger and Jack had to plough their horses right through them. Bat's squealed in the sky and undead animals prowled on the living animals.

Armadillo appeared in the desert below them as dimly lit light the size of a star. It was a deceiving ride as the road didn't look as terrifying from where the two men were. However, the undead lurked from around the corner and even the short ride to Armadillo was going to prove a challenge.

**To be continued in chapter two real, real soon. Please read and review this one so I know if I got off to a good start.**


	2. The Desperate Survivors

**Red Dead Redemption**

**Undead Nightmare : Salvation**

**Chapter Two – The Desperate Survivors**

The desert seemed more eerier that Hennigan's Stead. The Undead were everywhere, feeding themselves off of dead animals and helpless survivors. Empty Camps laid everywhere where the survivors were unfortunate to defend themselves against the hordes. It was said that Jorge's Gap was the worst place to go of all places in the area. Armadillo began to display it's wooden features as Jack and The Stranger galloped down the main road. They were going to find the whereabouts of Seth and they knew just the person to talk to.

The Stranger's horse, began to slow as it was now exhausted from the lengthy ride. The Stranger couldn't have his mount strain itself, but he also knew that he was no where near the safe street of the town. He was prone to an undead attack. As drew his revolver, he kept his eye on the surroundings as he waited for his horse to catch it's breath. Suddenly, he was thrown off his horse and a crawler Zombie leaped on top of him. it's decayed features oozed out liquid and it's mouth hissed. The Stranger used all of his strength to push the crawler away from his face. he wasn't intending on getting bitten so soon.

Jack was up ahead when he heard the commotion. He looked back to see the Stranger wrestling with the Zombie on the dusty ground. reacting quickly, he drew his revolver and fired at the crawler. It's head exploded from a single bullet shot and The Stranger shoved the rest of the decapitated corpse to the ground. it was a scrawny little thing and it sure was deadly. Rising to his feet, The Stranger, brushed himself off just as Jack rode up to him.

"Are you okay?" Jack said as he holstered his revolver "Did he bite you?"

"Well he certainly wasn't going to kiss me." The Stranger joked. "Yeah, I'm fine. No damage done."

"we should get moving." Jack responded as he turned his horse back into the direction of the town. "Otherwise we'll be seeing more of them."

"Agreed." The Stranger nodded as he mounted his exhausted war horse.

With that, the two pressed own, eventually making it into town. It was a complete shock as to what Armadillo had turned in to. Every building was boarded up except the saloon, survivors remained on the roof's with their rifles drawn and flame engulfed the livery and stables.

The two, slowly rode through the main street, surveying the devastation around them. they were being observed from the roof tops as it seemed that nobody had ever passed through in months.

"Look at this mess." The Stranger said as he looked up at the survivors. "Look what the undead has done to this fair town and it's all because the army hasn't even bothered to come down here and supply aid."

"I know." Jack replied as he looked up at the survivors. "Just look at the people. They afraid, all of them. they can't last out much longer. We should do something here."

"Well what can we do?" The Stranger replied as he looked at Jack. "We barely have enough supplies ourselves. Besides, just look at their faces. Their frightened, but they're ready to accept death."

They hitched their horses at the saloon and made their way up the balcony. They then had the difficult task of climbing up onto the roof where survivors were waiting to greet them.

"We've never your faces in town before?" said one of the survivors as he stepped forward out of his crowd. "In fact, we haven't seen anyone in town for weeks. Just who are you and how did you get down here?"

"Sir, this is Jack Marston." The Stranger replied. "I'm just a survivor like you. I'm sorry to hear about your town. I'm surprised you're still here."

"Me too." The survivor replied. "The damb army haven't arrived here yet with the supplies we need. Do you know what happened to them?"

"I'm sorry to have to break this to you, sir." The Stranger answered as tone in his voice began to deepen. "But I'm afraid that the army isn't coming."

"What?" The survivor gasped as he dropped his gun in shock. "Why! we need them supplies. We're dying out here!"

"Now calm down sir." Jack stepped in. "I'm pretty sure that there's plenty of live animals around for you to hunt?"

"And what about ammunition!" the survivor barked, furiously. "We need that more than food!"

"I don't know what to suggest about that sir." The Stranger replied, standing his ground in a calm manner.

"Well luckily I do." Jack added. "Sir, we're going to pass Fort Mercer shortly and while stop there, I'm going to get a small group of men to come down with supplies. I've been there a couple of times myself and they're always fully stocked."

"can you hold out that long?" the Stranger asked as he looked at the other survivors around him.

"We can." The survivor replied. "We have more revolver shells if anything, but if we're careful, we'll manage to make them last."

"Okay then, it's settled." The Stranger smiled.

"Why are you here anyway?" another survivor asked, stepping forward.

"We're looking for a man called Seth Briars." Jack replied. "We believe that he's responsible for this nightmare."

"Apparently, he has a friend who is hiding out here." the Stranger continued the explanation. "Do you know who he is? Can we talk to him?"

The survivors looked at one another in silence, displaying looks of confusion, but one survivor had the answer to the question. Jack and the Stranger looked at each other. They knew that they were about to have wasted a trip to Armadillo.

"I know the man you are looking for." The survivor said as he made himself known. "His name is Eli Mackey. He doesn't make himself know much and keeps himself to himself. he's a good friend of Seth's for a long as we all can remember."

"Is he here?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid not." The survivor denied. "If you travel up to Fort Mercer like you claim to be doing in the first place, you'll find him there. He ran up there to get away from those filthy Retchers, and I don't blame him."

"Then that's where we're definitely going." Jack said as he tilted his hat in appreciation. "I'll get the horses."

As Jack headed down towards the street, the Stranger said his goodbyes to the Strangers.

"Thank you." he said as he shook the survivor by the hand. "we'll promise to get that ammunition to you as soon as possible. Good luck?"

"You too." The survivor smiled as he picked up his rifle and aimed it at the street. "We'll provide cover until you're gone."

The Stranger jumped down onto the balcony, where his horse was waiting right below him. leaping over the balcony, he landed on his saddle and tugged at the reigns. Following Jack, the Stranger headed out into the dark desert. They were going to take the narrow, winding road up to the Rio Bravo area where It was plagued with the undead. Undead Cougars growled and snarled as they stalked live goats, the undead lingered on every hill side and cliff edge, bats squealed from the air and ground. the area was more eerier than the rest of the country.

As Jack and The Stranger had galloped up onto the plains of Rio Bravo, they couldn't stop for a second as there were zombies in all directions, moaning and growling at the sight of the two of them.

"We're going to have to shoot them off the road!" Jack shouted back to The Stranger.

"Agreed." The Stranger replied. "Mainly aim for the crawlers!"

A whole cluster of the Undead had blocked the road ahead of them. They both knew that ploughing the horses through the vile creatures could kill them, and they didn't want to take any risk. Drawing their rifles, he aimed for the heads and fired rapid shots. Heads exploded all over the place, resulting in a huge pile of decaying bodies. The stench was revolting, but the shooting was spot on.

Then rode up onto the highest point, where Fort Mercer appeared over the horizon. It was lit up with bright torches and the sound of survivors could be heard from the walls. It looked deserted from outside, but that was always the way it looked. Outside the walls, the undead moaned and cried as they hung around the grounds in small groups. Jack knew that to get into the fort he would have to shoot the undead out of the way. He approached the main gate first, where a small group of survivors were firing at the surrounding undead. Drawing his revolver, he used his skills to mark six undead targets at a time. He then fired the accurate shots, knocking down the undead attackers around the survivors. Repeating the same move, he knocked down another six until the main gate was clear.

"Thank you good sir." a survivor said as Jack rode up to him. "Mister Marston right?"

"That's right friend." Jack confirmed, tilting his hat in acknowledgements. "Could you let me and my friend in please? We're looking for someone."

"Sure." The survivor replied as he waved to the other survivors. "Hang on a second."

As the survivors pushed the main gates open, The Stranger appeared from the wilderness. He had wanted to leave the talking to Jack as it was his first trip to Fort Mercer. Jack seemed to have the situation under control and didn't want to question him. Keeping close to each other, they rode into the fort and the survivors closed the huge, bulky gates behind them. Jack and The Stranger itched their mounts and began to look for the man in charge of the fort.

Looking down at them from the upper level, stood an elderly, Mexican general. He had been in charge of the fort ever since the army took back from the gangs that had hidden in it. when the first outbreak occurred, the General knew that it was now a matter of survival and made it his responsibility that it would be the only place for survivors to hold up along with the neighbouring fort EL Presidio. Ever since then, he had to deal with the many deaths and missing person claims that now stuck firmly his conscience. He had also witnessed a lot of horrific events as he had lost a few faithful men to the undead. He often thought of ending it himself by putting a bullet through his head, but he had to stay strong for the remaining survivors. He couldn't let the undead get the better of him let alone they technically already had.

Jack spotted the general and climbed the sturdy wooden ladder up to the upper level. bringing his weary mind back to reality, the general greeted the two men.

"Senior Marston, It is good to see you again." he said, shaking Jack by the hand. "And who is this?"

"I'm just a friend." The Stranger replied. "We hope we haven't caught you at a bad time general?"

"What could be even worse than having your home ravaged by plagued creatures of the ground?" the general snarled as he pulled out a cigar and smoked it. "Trust me gentlemen, things can't get any worse."

"Well you all seem pretty fine here to me?" Jack said, stopping the general in his tracks.

"What do you want?" the general asked as his angry eyes narrowed.

"We're looking for someone." The Stranger replied. "A guy by the name of Eli Mackey. Have you seen him?"

"He's in his room, senior." The general replied as he pointed to one of the rooms behind him. "That scumbag's been living off of our supplies. We don't have enough food because of him."

"We'll take care of that." Jack assured. "But you need to send some ammunition supplies to Armadillo. The people there are dying."

"But we need the supplies ourselves?" the general replied shaking his head in disagreement.

Jack looked over at The Stranger. He was going to take a while with the Armadillo problem and prompted his companion to go and talk to Eli. The Stranger nodded in acknowledgement and slowly made his way over towards Eli's room. Hammering his fist on the door, The Stranger called out to the occupant inside.

"Eli Mackey! Come out here a minute!"

The sound of shuffling footsteps and mumbling proved that someone was inside. if it was Eli, then he sure was taking his time to answer the door. However, The Stranger had other plans. he used a powerful kick to knock down the door, snapping it off it's hinges. The wooden door crashed on the ground, kicking up dust upon impact. The Stranger's silhouette emerged amongst the miniature dust cloud. He could here cowering from within the room. Someone was hiding from him.

"Go away, whoever you are?" cried a cowardly, male voice. "I haven't done anything to you?"

The Stranger identified the source of the noise and grabbed onto someone. Pulling the figure through the dust plume, The Stranger brought an elderly man close to his face. the man had a scraggly white beard and a full head of scraggly white hair. His clothes were red and stained with dirt other bodily fluids. His trousers were brown and ripped with the braces ripped off and he wore dusty mining boots.

The Stranger didn't want to kill the man with shock so he released his grip on him.

"I'm sorry to startle you sir." he said as he brushed the dirt off of the man. "Are you by chance, Eli Mackey?"

"That'll be my name." Eli spluttered as he coughed out dust. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Seth Briars." The Stranger explained. "Have you seen him?"

"Set Briars?" Eli replied rubbing his beard. "I haven't seen that son of a bitch in months."

"Well when I see him, his in big trouble." The Stranger growled. "He's responsible for all of this. You know that right?"

"Why no I don't good sir." Eli replied, clueless. "The last time I saw that old bastard, he robbed me of my money and said that he was going to head out over the border to Mexico. Stupid dick. Don't he understand that it's worse over there?"

"he's gone over to Mexico, huh?" The Stranger said as he rubbed his beard. "Do you know where he exactly in Mexico?"

"I'm afraid I don't." Eli replied as he sat down on his bed. "But he told me that he was gong to stay with someone that he knew, a man called "Scully." 

The Stranger didn't reply. He knew that all he had to do was to check the name over with Jack and see if he could a lead. He tilted his cap and stepped out of the room.

"Thanks for your time." He said. "Oh and sorry about the door,"

Jack had been negotiating with the general for a full fifteen minutes. After pointless deals and money agreements, they had finally come to a deal. Pulling out his money satchel, Jack placed a small was of dollar notes into the general's hand. Counting the money, the general seemed satisfied.

"We finally have an agreement then?" Jack asked, closing the deal.

"We have senior." The general agreed. "I'll personally see to it that a small wagon of ammunition supplies are sent to Armadillo in five hours. The survivors should be alright until then, but I'm afraid that's all I can give."

"That's fine by me, general." Jack understood. "Now me and my friend must make a move soon. Here he is right now."

The Stranger approached Jack and mopped the sweat off his head. It was a hot and humid night out in the wilderness and it was about to get hotter with the amount of stress and tension in the air.

"What did Eli tell you?" Jack asked, turning his attention at The Stranger.

"Seth's over the border in Mexico." The Stranger replied as he sat himself down for a few minutes. "According to Eli, that son of a bitch is hiding out with a man called Scully. Whoever the hell Scully is, I don't know?"

Jack made a thoughtful hum. He had heard of the name somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where he had heard it from.

"The only Scully I know, lives out in small hut in the settlement of Agave Viejo." He said as he looked down at The Stranger. "It shouldn't be too hard to find him. to my knowledge, not many people go around by the name of Scully."

"Then that's where we're going." The Stranger said sharply as he bounced off the crates. "Let's get over there. I'll get the horses."

A few minutes later and the gates opened. The survivors opened fire on the undead that were crowding the main entrance just as Jack and The Stranger galloped out into the dark, dead wilderness. The narrow dirt path took them towards the San Luis River where they would then take the crossing into Nuevo Paradiso. The Undead appeared to be relentless as crawlers chased after them at incredible speed. their cries echoed in the night sky and their squealing sounds lingered in the surrounding bushes. They couldn't stop for a second.

They finally approached the crossing and before they knew it, they were across the border. The whole area seemed different. It was a different place in general as to New Austin, but this wasn't the case. It was quieter and more tranquil as both rider's got the feeling as if the danger had gone. It was a deceiving feeling. Pulling over by the waterside, Jack pulled out a small map of the area and used his finger to pinpoint Agave Viejo. The settlement appeared to be in a valley. The thing was, was that the valley was going to be infested with the undead. The Stranger could tell from the look on Jack's face that the trouble was far from over.


	3. Mexico's Surprises

**Red Dead Redemption**

**Undead Nightmare : Salvation**

Chapter Three – Mexico's surprises

Mexico had already revealed it's surprises to Jack and The Stranger. They were heading for the settlement of Agave Viejo where their suspect was apparently hiding. To get there, they had to ride through the dark, treacherous land and pass through the small town of Chuparosa. They seemed to be doing fine with their supplies and were convinced that they were going to make it to the settlement. They hadn't seen any undead yet which made them believe that THEY WERE IN THE CLEAR. UNDEAD WOLVES HOWLED IN THE NIGHT SKY AND NAKED FLAMES LIT UP THE HORIZON. THEY WERE COMING UP ON Chuparosa and they both hoped that it was still standing.

As they rode along the small cliff edge, Chuparosa came into view. It was a very eerie place like most towns in Nuevo Paraiso, but it seemed even more eerier than before. As their horses slowed down, Jack and The Stranger could hear shouting and gunshots from within the town's walls. As they rode round to the entrance, they were both stunned at what they saw.

The Undead was attacking the town, forcing the survivors to take refuge on top of the sheriff's building. Jack and The Stranger looked at each other. They knew what they had to do. Kicking up as much speed as possible, they ploughed threw the Undead, riding over towards the sheriff office. As they arrived at the main entrance, Jack covered The Stranger as he climbed up onto the balcony. Once he was up, it was Jack's turn to move. Leaping up towards the balcony, Jack climbed up just in time before the Undead could make a grab for his leg.

"Are you alright?" The Stranger said as he dragged Jack up towards the balcony. "Did they get you?"

"Does it look like it?" Jack replied sarcastically.

"Hey I could drop you y'know?" The Stranger retorted.

"If you did that, then you'd be the first one to know about it." Jack chuckled as he climbed over the wooden support railing. "There's a lot of them down there. How will we take them all out?"

"I saw a Gatling gun on our way in here." The Stranger replied. "If it's loaded, then we can we use it to our advantage."

The two men approached the survivors on the roof. Three of them were deputy's and the fourth man was a soldier. They were all streaked with blood and dirt and they were all traumatised. Jack approached the soldier to see if he could offer any assistance. The soldier was a young American man. Jack could see the tears streaming down his blood soaked face. Jack could tell that he hadn't been in the army long as he didn't seem as hardened to the Undead as the rest of the Army.

"Are you okay sir?" he said as he shook the soldier by shoulder. "Come on, snap out of it soldier?"

"T-they wiped out our people." The soldier wept. "Everyone is dead, or Undead or I don't know. The deputies and I are the only ones left. I'm all alone up here."

"It's okay soldier, we're here now." Jack assured as he calmed the man down. "Are the deputy's alright?"

"How do I know." The soldier replied. "They don't speak a work of English, but it doesn't look like that they got bitten or anything?"

"Well then let's get to work here." The Stranger butted in. "Tell me, Is this Gatling gun loaded?"

"It is." The soldier replied as he got a grip on himself. "I just haven't got the nerves to use it. I can't look at those hideous things."

"Solider, no matter what the situation is, you serve your country." Jack said as he moved the man towards the Gatling gun. "You belong to the US army so make them proud and clean this town. Is that understood?"

The solider nodded ad gathered his wits about him. gripping the Gatling gun's lever, he aimed at the undead and fired wildly at the streets. the bright flash lit up the night sky along with the sharp sound of the gun's rotation. He was ripping through the undead like paper as he watched the plagued menace burst and explode into pools of blood and flesh. He had literally killed off half the towns population, when his ammunition began to run out. He had now five bullets left and he was going to use them to his advantage. Standing next to him, The Stranger gave the young soldier a tip that would even the numbers.

"Aim for the retchers." He said as he pointed towards one of the vermin spitting zombies. "The green ones explode when you hit them. get them in groups and you'll kill all of them."

Taking the tip, the soldier fired precise shots at the retchers. Each retcher exploded into a bright green cloud, destroying other zombies that were close around it. the remaining Undead moaned and growled as they continued to head for the sheriff's office. There were now only four of them, and it wouldn't take long for men to finish them off. Jack took care of the last few undead bodies as The Stranger tried to get some information from the soldier. If Seth had indeed gone to Agave Viejo, then he would've passed through town.

"Oh him?" the soldier said. "Yeah I recognise him. he was riding through here when I was in training. I remember that night really well."

"What was doing?" The Stranger continued with his questions. "Was he armed? Was he carrying something?"

"He was well armed with a small cattleman revolver, that I am certain of." The soldier replied. "But he was carrying something under his arm. It was glowing green and it was wrapped in a old, dusty poncho. He didn't stop for anything, but the look on his face was more evil that that of the undead. It was if that thing he was carrying had possessed him or something?"

"I see." The Stranger replied as he rubbed his eyes. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime. You save our town." The soldier said. "But what do you want to know about that guy anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand if I explained the whole story." The Stranger replied, shaking his head. "But he's responsible for all of this and that thing doesn't belong to him."

The two waited until the streets became calm again. it had now been an hour since Jack had finished off the rest of the Undead. They couldn't waste anymore time and with a quick goodbye to the survivors, they were off once more. Riding up into the rocky desert, the path to Agave Viejo became clear. the settlement was in a remote location of the desert. Which meant that it didn't hold a huge population. The undead could still be heard in the wilderness as their eerie, slumped silhouettes could be seen in front of the huge, bright Moon. One word was now fixed on The Strangers mind. Possession. Was Seth Possessed by the Aztec mask?

"We've got to be careful and we need to watch our surroundings." He said to Jack. "the soldier said that Seth seemed to be possessed by the mask when he passed through Chuparosa a few years back."

"Possession?" Jack replied as his gut sank. "That doesn't sound very promising. We won't know if we're facing a man or a monster?"

"Well we've already faced monsters." The Stranger pointed. "So this will be no different."

As they passed the next ridge, the settlement had come into view. It was on fire just like the rest of towns in the country. There were survivors there as there was the sound of horses and shouting. Suddenly, gunshots and screams echoed into the sky. It seemed that the undead had gotten to them.

"We're too late!" The Stranger growled. "The undead have beaten us!"

"Or maybe not." Jack replied with a mesmerising tone In his voice. Something had caught his eye and it was something he had never seen before. "Look at that green light.

A pulsating green light had swept the settlement like a colourful meteorite that had shot past space. It had an alien feel to it as if something from another world had landed in the Mexican desert. Almost hypnotised by the light, Jack's expression remained solid as he slowly rode down the embankment towards the settlement.

"Jack, be careful!" The Stranger called out after him. "It's not safe!"

"I know." Jack replied, his speech now slightly slurred. "But it's beautiful."

Knowing that Jack was going to be a gonner, The Stranger drew his revolver and fired three shots into the air. caught off guard by the shots, Jack snapped out of his trance like straight. Realising that he was back in reality, he rubbed his head as it throbbed in pain.

"What the hell happened!" he winced at his sore head.

"You were nearly one of them." The Stranger replied. "It's weird how it didn't affect me though?"

Suddenly, as soon as it came, the light vanished just as the two men approached the main gate. The settlement was completely empty with dead survivors lying across the street. horses were frightened and restless. The Stranger dismounted his horse and drew his revolver. As he investigated the area, he heard the sound of laughter appear in the wind. It was coming from the stables. As he entered the stabled with his guard up, he was amazed at what he had found.

There, crouching in the corner of the stable was Seth. He cradling the Aztec Mask, displaying an evil, demonic look upon his frail, scrawny face. the soldier was right. He had become possessed. Seth's laughs were gruff and dark as if some force had taken over his entire body. The Stranger knew that the source had to be from the mask as Seth had physically touched the mask with his bare hands for a number of years. Now the only way to retrieve the mask was to kill him and The Stranger was prepared to do what was necessary.

"Seth." He called out to him, keeping his nerves at bay. "come on, look at me?"

"What do you want!" the demonic scrounger replied. "Go away! You're not taking my mask!"

"That mask needs to go back to where it's came from." The Stranger said. "your responsible for all of this, Seth. Look around you? all this death and destruction is all caused from that mask. You've got to hand it over?"

"No. it's mine." Seth retorted as he tightened his grip around the mask. "Don't you see, it makes me happy. Just like loving a woman. I finally have something in my life that makes me complete and I'll be dambed if you take it away from me!"

"But look what the mask is doing to you Seth?" The Stranger went on. "It's clouding your mind. "Come on, hand it over. You'll feel better without it. trust me?"

"Keep away!" Seth snapped as he moved away from The Stranger. "Or I'll kill you!"

"Now Seth, you know that isn't going to happen." The Stranger stood his ground. "And I'm not going to leave without that mask?"

"Then you will die!" Seth retaliated as he lunged himself towards The Stranger.

Defending himself, The Stranger fired his revolver, hitting Seth point blank in the face. The treasure hunter's lifeless, scrawny body lay across the ground and his skin began to change colour. A light green haze rose up from his mouth and dispersed into the air. The mask's hold over him had been broken.

"I'm sorry, Seth." The Stranger said as he holstered his revolver and turned his attention to the blood stained mask.

He didn't have any gloves on him so he had to find another way to pick up the mask. Finding some old rags, he wrapped up the mask and carried it towards his horse. Jack's sat up on the top of his embankment and waited for The Stranger to catch up with him. he had been dazed and confused since the pulsating green light had clouded his mind. he noticed that The Stranger had the mask and immediately put the two together.

"It was the mask that hypnotised me wasn't it?" he said as The Stranger rode up to him.

"I reckon so." The Stranger agreed, as he placed the mask in his supply bag. "Seth is dead, but now, we have the power. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Jack nodded. "Nothing a bit of air couldn't handle." 

"Then lets go." The Stranger continued as he lead the way. "We've got to go to Escalera."


	4. Restoration

**Red Dead Redemption**

**Undead Nightmare : Salvation**

Chapter Four – Restoration

Escalera had been the source of the trouble as it housed the very chamber that belonged to the Aztec Mask. When he was alive, John Marston had taken on the challenge of returning it to it's rightful resting place, but had to plough through endless hordes to get there. He was successful, but could his fortune and good luck be passed onto Jack and The Stranger?

The whole nightmare had become worse as The Stranger kept the mask in his grasp. The two were now making one last ride to Escalera where they were about to take on the very task that had been achieved before. They were going to return the mask to it's rightful place. unknown to them both, Escalera had become a wreck where the army had failed to defend the town from the hordes. Their only way in was through the villa and that wasn't going to be easy in itself.

As they approached the hilly road, they could see the smouldering wreck of the villa. The Stranger took a gulp at the area. For first time ever, he was nervous. Jack decided to take the lead up the road and signalled The Stranger to follow him.

"Come on." He said. "It's time to repeat my father's mission and make him proud."

"T-then lead the way?" The Stranger muttered. "As soon as we put this mask back the better."

The Undead lingered in the courtyard as if they had become the villa's welcome party. The Stranger bit his tongue and drew his repeater rifle. He leaped off his horse and fired at the surrounding Undead, following Jack up the main staircase. As they entered the main entrance, they could both see that the path towards the bull fighting ring was clear. they made a run for it, legging it out onto the back porch where more Undead were waiting for them. Jack gave The Stranger cover as he fired at the chasing horde. As he sprinted across the landing, The Stranger spotted an odd structure in the wall. It was chamber and it had been boarded up to stop the Undead from escaping. To get in, he fired at the bolted wooden blocks and prized open the chamber entrance. He was then caught off guard when a small group of zombies leaped out at him forcing him to the floor. he used all of his strength to keep the decapitated corpses away from him. he was certain that he was going to die. Suddenly, the weight began to lift as a corpse exploded one at a time. He looked up to see Jack standing over him. helping him up to his feet, Jack led the way into the chamber.

There was no light inside and The Stranger had to light a torch just see where he was going. The air was thick, and the smell of flesh lingered. The corridor became wider as it broke off into a huge hall. There was a smaller lit chamber that sat at the opposite end of the hall. It was a shrine and it belonged to the mask. The Stranger crept towards chamber, keeping his guard up at a high level, but as he moved onwards, five crawlers emerged up from the ground. Jack opened fire at the speedy monsters at they crawled their way towards The Stranger. The Stranger picked up the pace and sprinted towards the chamber, gripping the Mask. He had to make it and only Jack could keep the crawlers away.

"Come here you bastards!" Jack growled as he fired rapid shots at the crawler's decapitated heads.

The last crawler grabbed The Stranger's leg, tripping him up in the process. He was now only inches away from the chamber. The mask flew out of his hand and engraved itself in the dirt. The crawler was too strong as it dragged The Stranger away from the mask.

"Jack!" he cried. "I could use a hand here!"

"I got him!" Jack replied, squeezing the trigger. "Place that mask so we can get the hell out of here and go home!"

Jack killed the crawler and The Stranger made a grab for the mask. Unwrapping, it, he placed the pulsating green object on the shrine and the two made a run for the exit. They finally made it outside, where they were faced with the remaining hordes of the Undead. It didn't take long for them to make it to their horses. They both knew that it was only a matter of time before everything would return back to normal. Without hesitation, they decided to ride back to MacFarlane's Ranch where Bonnie would be waiting for them.

"You did well, Jack." The Stranger said, as they took a nice paced ride towards the Rio Bravo. "Your father would be proud of you. no doubt Bonnie would be too."

"You mean we did it?" Jack replied smiling. "Look we've been through a lot together here and I still don't know who you are?"

"I told you, I'm the lords prayer. I was also the Brimstone champion." The Stranger replied. "Once things have returned to their natural state, my job here will be complete."

"I see." Jack said as he looked at the sun rise for the first time in years. "I think things are about to change right now?"

"That's my cue to go." The Stranger said as he picked up speed. "It was nice to meet you, Jack Marston."

"Who are you? what is your name?" Jack called out as The Stranger began to disappear into the morning sun.

"When you arrive home, travel to the library in Blackwater and look under the Brimstone championship gun challenge of 1884. chances are you know my name."

Then just like that, The Stranger vanished, leaving Jack alone in the desert. The young Marston couldn't believe his eyes and hoped that it was exhaustion that was deceiving him. after a few seconds, he realised that he had been working with a ghost. He was a sceptic to ghosts and poltergeists. Now he was a believer.

The lengthy, paced ride finally brought Jack to MacFarlane's ranch. his heart began to fill up with a comfortable warmth. He had returned home to the ranch that he adored and loved. There were no more zombies, no more cries and no more flames. Everything was back the way it should be. He approached the MacFarlane's house and was thrilled to see that it was no longer barricaded. Hitching his horse, he called out to Bonnie and hoped that she was inside.

"Miss MacFarlane!" he called out. "It's me! Jack!"

Bonnie stepped out of the house and her face lit up at Jack's presence. She ran out of the house and Jack held her in his arms. He missed her so much, but then, Bonnie picked up on something.

"Jack, oh Jack I'm so glad you're alive!" she replied. "Did The Stranger make it?"

"Well that's the strange part." Jack replied, as he took Bonnie by the hand. "Let's go in? I have a hell of a story to tell you?"

It had been a few months before everything was back up and running. One afternoon, after he had finished his chores, Jack took his horse and rode off towards the modern, seaside town of Blackwater. He hadn't been there in ages and this time, he was about to answer the most mysterious and puzzling question of all.

He sat down in the cool calmness of the library and pulled out a whole stack of history records. When he found the right year, he was astonished at what he had found on the fifteenth page. the captioned was entitled;

"_**Brimstone Champion gun down in desert gold rush riot!"**_

The picture underneath the caption was The Stranger. Jack read down the page until he had stumbled across the name. The Stranger's name was "**Red Harlow**" and he had been dead for Twenty Seven years. Jack couldn't believe what he was reading. He had indeed worked with a ghost. Red was a man of God and he had indeed saved the world.

As he left the library, Jack mounted his wagon and began to ride out of town, towards the Great Plains. He knew that from now on, he was a believer.

End


End file.
